


Sir! Get up!

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Anakin Skywalker is a Little Shit, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Gen, General Tooka, Jumps when scared, Obi-Wan is so so sorry, Shock, Tooka-Wan, cody has had Enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: Cody is sure he's going to be sedated for acting out, but he's sure Obi-Wan would allow it. After all, he's the one jumping on him.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Sir! Get up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pink_Saber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/gifts).



The post-battle clean up was going as well as it could do when the 212th and 501st were involved.

There were only mild fires, a couple more blasters being fired and no one had been run over by a speeder! - yet.

But, this is still the 212th and 501st. Something is bound to go wrong.

Cody and Obi-Wan were walking between the men, checking on them when an explosion took off to Obi-Wan's side.

The hairs on the back of Obi-Wan's neck stood on end as he jumped up in shock. Looking around, he could see that all the men were fine; it was a landmine that they were setting off that didn't set off during the attack.

" _Owe._ "

Obi-Wan looked down, seeing a flattened Cody beneath him. "Sorry, Cody," he apologised, "I don't know what happened there."

" _You got jump scared, the Tooka in you jumped at me,_ " Cody groaned, pushing himself to his feet.

"Terribly sorry about that, I'll focus on making sure that doesn't happen again," Obi-Wan promised.

And by the way the laughs around them increased, they believed that the same amount that Cody did.

\-----

_Bang!_

  
" _Owe._ "

"Sorry!"

\-----

_Bang!_

  
"Oh, _Ka'ra_ that hurt!"

"So, so sorry!"

\-----

_Bang!_

  
" _..._ "

"Cody?"

Cody groaned.

"You alright?"

One shaky thumb up.

\-----

_Bang!_

  
"Sir! Get up!"

Obi-Wan quickly hurried off of Cody, "so, so sorry!"

"I know, I know."

\-----

_Bang!_

  
Well, Cody counted the fact he didn't get flattened a win. Even though the General still ended up jumping onto his shoulders.

"Sorry, Cody."

\-----

_Bang!_

  
Cody was getting better at supporting the General's weight when he jumped onto his shoulders.

"You're getting stronger, Cody."

"Sir, get down," Cody stated, "then talk."

"Right, sorry."

\-----

_Bang!_

  
Cody knew he was the laughing stock of the 212th and the 501st.

Obi-Wan knew he was the reason, but also knew that the others were too laughing at himself.

"Sir! Get down!"

"Sorry, Cody!"

\-----

_Bang!_

  
Cody bent his knees as he braced, but no weight came. He didn't get jumped on.

 _Oh, right._ The General was unconscious again.

\-----

_Bang!_

  
Cody braced, and no weight came.

No, the General wasn't unconscious.

He was grinning next to Cody.

"Well done, sir."

\-----

_Bang!_

  
" _Owe._ "

"Sorry!"

"I thought you got over this!"

"I thought so too!"

"Sir! Get up!"

"Right, sorry."

\-----

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted as he tapped Obi-Wan on the shoulder. Then his eyes went wide as the man physically jumped.

Cody groaned as he was flattened to the floor again. At least the General quickly got up off him.

"You alright, Cody?"

Cody only groaned.

"Cody?" That was Rex.

" _No,_ " Cody mumbled.

Rex muttered as he walked over and kicked Cody in the ribs lightly. He chuckled when the man rolled onto his back but stayed on the floor, "he's a dramatic di'kut."

Obi-Wan hummed as he grabbed Cody by the hand and dragged him back to his feet. "You can be dramatic after the briefing."

Cody sighed, muttering to himself as he nodded.

Anakin was cackling.

\-----

"Cody!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as Cody dropped during the meeting with Plo and Mace, "the briefing is not over yet!"

" _It is now,_ " Cody grumbled.

_"Is something wrong, Obi-Wan?" Mace asked._

"My Commander is just a little stubborn and dramatic."

_"They do say you start to take after the person you are around a lot," Plo mused._

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses, Master!" Anakin chirped.

Rex crashed to the floor, clutching his stomach as he laughed. And Ahsoka nearly fell on top of him as she too burst into belly clenching laughter.

_"This kriffing lineage," Mace muttered as he shut off the comm._

"Cody!"

" _No, no, no, no, no,_ " Cody chanted, even as Wrap walked in and started dragging him away by an ankle.


End file.
